


Carnivores, berries, rabbits, and survival

by SweetSpicyDragon



Category: Niche (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Add as story continues, Anameme - Freeform, Anameme and Meme will be introduced sometime, Drowning, Follows the updates, How Do I Tag, I had to make a document just to keep up with stuff, Nicheling, Okay maybe more than some, Ruthless Ruler, Some bad things may happen, This is very hard to keep track of, based loosely on Jessimew's and Seri!'s let's plays, carnivores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSpicyDragon/pseuds/SweetSpicyDragon
Summary: A clan of Nichlings try their hardest to survive in a world that is somewhat intent on stopping their existence





	1. Adam and Eve

Here they were, the two runaways from a different pack. Adam, a striped orange male with venom fangs and missing a paw, and Eve, a creamy colored female built for running and tracking. They had run away together to this nest, surrounded by grass and a single berry bush found to sustain them. Eve herself was pregnant, due the next day, and stayed in the nest picking berries until her low energy wouldn't let her. Adam, using the last two gems that were currently lit up, peeked around in the grass, protecting his mate. They slept until the next day, when Eve gave birth to a brown maned male pup. Eve licked the pup's missing paw in worry, but was glad that he was not fully incapacitated, as shown by the running leg he got from his parents. Eve picked some berries for her family, and Adam continued his adventures, intent on protecting his small family. The next day, the male pup, Vanduk, moved out of the nest. Then, Adam heard it, the telltale rustling that signaled danger, without exploring the grass, he dove towards the rusting, venomous fangs bared ready for attack. But, instead he found a young female, a bit older than Vanduk. She joined the small family, claw poised in the air in a attacking manner and ram horns on her head, ready to defend her new home. The young female, Anasi, went over to Vanduk and sniffed him, curious. She explored a bit of the grass next to him, then the bigger pack slept.

The next day, Adam and Eve were expecting another pup. Anasi looked around in the grass, her green eyes watching to make sure nothing crept up on them, even if she couldn't do anything. Adam found another berry bush in the grass, and used his last gem to collect a berry. Eve did her job, collecting berries to help the pack, as her son peeked in a patch of grass next to him.

Vanduk heard it first: A low, menacing hissing growl, warning all around of it's presence. A female pup had been born, bearing the fangs of her father. Adam saw it, two paces ahead of him. He let out a growl and leaped after the carnivore, the creature towering menacingly over him, it maw open, showing it razor sharp teeth that could rip Adam's family apart if he wasn't careful. Eve gathered food to assist in giving them a bit more time to fight it, glaring it down viciously, daring it to come close to her or her pup. Adam clawed and bit the hulking creature, it not being able to do anything as it was out of turns and therefore energy. Vanduk had earned two gems now, and he started moving to help in any way that he could, and Anasi followed. After using all of their energy, the pack slept to regain energy.

The carnivore took two swipes at Adam, making him screech in pain and desperation as his wounds bled. The pup female, Rasi, quivered in fear, it only being her second day alive and she's seen death itself already. She moved out of the nest, but stayed close to a growling Eve, holding onto her mother tightly with a berry paw. Vanduk and Anasi rushed over to help the bleeding Adam, barely even making it to the carnivore. Anasi tried to lick Adams wounds, but they wouldn't stop bleeding. They were all out of energy, all on edge.

The carnivore died from poison, the small tribe rejoiced from the meat that it's death had yielded. But, Adam was bleeding out. Fast.


	2. Hardships and first death

Eve and Adam were expecting another child, trying to make up for the eventual loss of Adam, who was older, halfway through his life expectancy, and bleeding out heavily each day, unable to do anything. And they were running out of berries. Rasi looked out at the water visible surrounding their small island and silently vowed one day, whether it be her children or her children's children, they would find a way to use that water. She looked at her mother, Eve, the question in her little eyes, and Eve simply turned her head to the side, as if the water was a foreign concept for her. She went back to picking the berries, picking the last two berries, giving the bush a worried look, then giving a distressed look to Adam, who was searching for something, only finding a nest. Vanduk and Anasi moved towards the nest together, ready to take over the pack once Adam died. The day passed, and all was quiet, except for the cry of a Gerabbit, which Adam saw in a warren close by. He hoped his bleeding wound wouldn't give away his scent, and he leaped onto the gerabbit before it could escape, and he killed it with a fatal bite, giving them all food for the pack. A pup made a small squeak and Adam looked at it only to be surprised by a small beak looking at at him, a strange paw and a running paw, black eyes, and a cream colored coat. Rasi looked at her sister, Rare, curiously and poked her strange, wide paw with her nimble fingers. Eve picked the only berry on the bush and went to the side of the nest to use her last turn to look in a patch of grass. Anasi was expecting Vanduk's child now, and Vanduk went in search of food, finding a berry bush... picked clean by gerabbits. They were struggling with finding enough food to support the whole small pack now, all 6 of them eating everyday, and their stash only had 13 pieces of food left, they'd only have enough to eat for two days, minus another piece each day for Anasi's pup. Adam had only a day left, and he searched the grass, finding another picked clean berry bush. They all slept, and Rasi grew up to a juvenile, and for the first time she ventured to the shoreline, finding clams, which she decided to try and open the strange creature, gathering food. Everyone made a happy sound at Rasi's discovery. Vanduk nuzzled Adam's bones sadly and went on exploring, when a clawed,no pawed,antlered, strange bodied dark grey stranger male leapt out of the bushes, right next to Anasi and Rare. Anasi simply lowered her own claw and sniffed his shoulder, then welcomed him into the pack by a whim. His name was Storm, a strange name to all the creatures. He apparently came from a distant island, even though he seemed very young, only just turning into an adult. Rasi looked at him curiously, then at the strange path that went so far across the water that she couldn't see the path. She wanted to go there. She wanted to go to where he had been, with strange things called "clown koi" and "crabbits" and pup stealing birds and nest stealing gobblers. She wished she had the energy to go to him, but she didn't. But he went to her and leaped into the water happily. Rasi watched as he sat in the water, exhausted yet happy looking. He had a strange tail, flat instead of her own fluffy one. Eve moved a few feet away, and Rare followed suit. They were still waiting for more food, they had 18 pieces in their stash of food, which was okay, but they needed more, more for the growing pack.


	3. Growing Up Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rare changes in many ways, maybe in some bad ways

Rare looked at Vanduk, assessing his no paw. She thought about what he could do, he had only a little strength and a bad paw, and it was possible he had Adam's bad blood. She was only a few days old, and already thinking about this. As she dug up some roots, she decided to make herself an alpha, leader of the pack. 

Storm and Rasi decided to have a pup, and Rasi scooted to the nest next to the berry bush, picking all of the berries, 6, that the rain had brought. Eve moved to the other berry bush and picked it clean. She was done with mating, she felt like exploring now that her mate was dead and she was old. Storm caught a fish while he was exploring in the ocean, saving a bit for his new pup. Anasi started exploring towards a tree in the distance that she had seen, her and Vanduk leap-frogging to their destination. 

The rain hadn't stopped. Rasi had a reddish-grey pup , Cloud as named by his father,with ram horns and his father's water body, a swimming tail, and a paw and a claw. Rare barked out that she was now alpha, as Eve had stepped down. She eyed Storm and forced him to breed with her, then dropped a nest right in front of Rasi, looking at her smugly, even with a beak making it difficult. She made Vanduk a beta, eyeing him as she was out of turns. Anasi bred with Vanduk, promising that if anything bad happened she would take care of his child, and she dashed through the grass, afraid of the wrath of Rare. Eve found another berry bush and revealed it to the pack then went off a bit. She had only three days left, and she wished to see her mate soon. 

The next day, Rare had a female beaked, panda baby with a claw and a digging paw, a fluffy tail, and yellow eyes. Rasi gathered more berries and sent her pup beside her, breeding with Storm once again. Eve gathered the berries that had grown back on her found bush, and said her farewells to the pack. Rare barked at Vanduk to come to her and took a step towards him, and threw him out of the pack. Anasi finally made it to the tree, finding acorns, a berry bush and a nest under the tree. She sat in the nest and hoped the best for Vanduk. Rare nipped Vanduk when he refused to leave, letting out a hissing sound at him, which sent him bolting away out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo readers! Sorry for not updating recently :P I've had to use my spare time to make a chart for this fanfiction on Google Docs of all of the nicheling's genes, such as recessive genes, paws, their immunities , and some little notes of what I want to do with them! I hope to make this a kinda long series, around maybe 20 or 40 chapters if it does well! I'll be trying to update consistently now on Fridays and Wednesdays, if that doesn't work, than just on Fridays! I hope you enjoy whatever fate this series has in lie of it!
> 
> P.S. I also might one day post the chart once I get it properly organized and stuff like that


End file.
